


It's a Faraway Stardom

by itachitachi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Insecurity, M/M, Porn Watching, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:12:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itachitachi/pseuds/itachitachi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine doesn't watch porn, but he likes to watch people watch porn. Merlin just likes Gwaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Faraway Stardom

**Author's Note:**

> Blaaahhh! Frantically finished for Kink Bingo 2010 (for the _film/photography_ square). /o\

"I want to watch your favorite porn video," Gwaine tells him.

"What?" Merlin says.

"Your favorite porn video," Gwaine says. "The one that gets you hottest. The one you can't even think about without getting hard. The one—"

"I get it, I get it!" Merlin says, flushing faintly even as he laughs. "I just—what? Why?"

"You can watch it with me if you want," Gwaine says, tossing an arm about his shoulders. "In fact, maybe it'd be better that way. You can point out all your favorite parts."

**

Sometimes Merlin feels like Gwaine ought to be a porn star. He fucks like a porn star—not in that groany "take it, aww yeah" kind of way, but in a way that's almost professional, like the flex of thighs is more natural to him than breathing. He's Merlin's own personal porn star, easy in his own skin, a charming starlet who can find each and every one of Merlin's buttons and press them, tick them off one by one like a list.

**

Merlin clicks the file link with some trepidation, then leans back on the couch. Gwaine is next to him, and they've both still got their clothes on. Merlin doesn't know why they've got their clothes on. This is just some sort of... excuse. For sex. Completely unnecessary, really, if you ask Merlin, but when he peeks over Gwaine is looking intently at the screen, at the images blurring into focus on it. The audio fizzes in and Gwaine leans forward, puts his half-full bottle aside.

Even the first sounds of it are enough to get Merlin going, despite the tension in the air and the whole aura of weirdness. It hadn't been an easy choice of exactly which video Merlin ought to show Gwaine, but if this particular one had been on VHS, the film would have worn and broken from how many times Merlin's watched it, over and over.

Two men, and a bed.

"Traditional," Gwaine comments.

"Shut up," Merlin says. And then, " _fuck_."

"You like the tongue?" Gwaine murmurs.

"I like—" Merlin tries, but his eyes won't peel away and his tongue gets tripped up. It's only on the laptop screen so the quality is poor as ever, but Gwaine's hooked up his party speakers to it so the sound is excellent. The noises of the men kissing are slick, addictive, and Merlin's eyes catch on the way their hands move, how they touch each other's faces and necks, soft. He likes the way they smile and brush noses together when their kiss breaks. He likes when they start again.

"Less than traditional," Gwaine amends, when the bondage gear comes out. Merlin chuckles, still breathless.

The video skips past the part where one of the men would actually be restraining the other, which is the only thing about it that Merlin regrets. He likes the next bit, where the bound man struggles, face down, against his cuffs, as the other man chuckles at him and tickles his feet. He likes the bit after that, when the man is writhing, his moans jerky and unscripted, helpless.

"Have you always liked the sounds people make?" Gwaine asks in a low whisper, quietly interested.

"I guess so," Merlin says, his throat tight. Then, when the man onscreen gives a sharp, wild whimper, he says, "Yes."

On the screen, the bound man has some muscle on him. The camera captures the glorious curve of his shoulders and upper arms, his back as he pulls against the chain, and Merlin drinks in the quiet, honest noises he makes as his partner fingers him. They're familiar noises, to him. He's often just listened to them with his eyes shut, touching himself to their rhythm.

"I want to fuck you to the sound of this," Merlin realizes abruptly.

"Next time," Gwaine says, brushing Merlin's knee with his own like a promise. "This time I just want to watch. Do what you'd normally do. I want to see."

 _Touch yourself_ , is what he means, Merlin thinks, and so he slowly slides a hand down to his jeans, pressing his thumb along the ridge of his cock.

Merlin tries to watch the screen as he starts stroking himself through his jeans, but he's painfully aware of Gwaine on the couch beside him, looking loose and casual and comfortable as he divides his attention easily between the porn and Merlin. Merlin is anything but casual, himself, the tension pressing down on him, making it hard to breathe, and he's a bit jealous.

"What do you like best about it?" Gwaine asks, when Merlin has finally managed to muster up some interest in the video again, on one of the long, driving shots of the man on top holding the bound man's thighs apart and fucking, fucking all the way in. "What's your favorite part? What does it make you want to do?"

"I don't—" Merlin says, biting his lip, and then thinks of Gwaine spreading him like that, maybe chuckling as he teases his way in with just the tip of his cock. And Merlin goes breathless, squirming beside Gwaine on the couch, says, "Fuck it, Gwaine, _fuck it_ , fuck me, I want you to fuck me now," and unzips his own jeans, pulls Gwaine's hand inside.

"Oh, darling," Gwaine says, and obliges with great enthusiasm, gripping with one hand at the back of Merlin's neck as he strokes firm around Merlin's cock with the other, once, twice. Merlin is dying for it, groans raggedly at the feel of it, and then Gwaine stops. Merlin whimpers.

"You don't care about the porn, you're just trying to drive me insane," Merlin says, when Gwaine completely removes his hand.

"Maybe," Gwaine says, eyes crinkling with laughter, the _tease_. He scrapes his beard up the side of Merlin's neck, pressing a fierce, hot kiss to the side of his mouth before drawing away, saying, "Try to keep watching."

"I can't," Merlin says, almost a whine. He really can't. Gwaine is a terrible distraction.

"Would it help you focus if I held you down, like him?" Gwaine asks, inclining his head at the screen. "Do you like that?"

Merlin shivers, unsure, but Gwaine takes it for a yes, slipping Merlin's back to his chest and holding tight to his wrists. Merlin pulls against the grip, but Gwaine's hold is strong, and Merlin moans a little, struggling harder. He can feel Gwaine's cock digging into his arse, and he rocks back on it, shameless.

" _Merlin_." Gwaine grips his wrists tighter, like he doesn't care if he bruises them, or can't help himself.

"Please," Merlin begs.

Gwaine's breath all comes out in a rush. "Just _watch_ ," he says. "Just until it's over? Show it to me. Tell me what you like."

He says it like it's so simple, to stare at the screen and ignore all the real world sensation around him. Like it's so easy to ignore the smell and the feel and the strength of Gwaine, all wrapped around him, real and tangible.

One of the men on the screen is coming and Merlin's arms are trapped to his sides. Air tickles at his cock where his jeans are open, legs loosely spread, and Merlin realizes he's never sat through this part without a hand on himself.

He's so hard he knows he could come right away if Gwaine touched him. He wants Gwaine to touch him. He wants everything.

Shaky, Merlin reaches out with his foot and closes the laptop, then shoves the coffee table forward and out of the way. He twists against Gwaine's grip and they overbalance, both of them going tumbling to the floor. Gwaine laughs the whole way down until Merlin pins him, yanking at his shirt, and the rest of the night is nothing but sweet noise, unscripted.

**

Sometimes Merlin feels like Gwaine ought to be a porn star. Like he's something that belongs under bright lights, on the other side of glass, legendary and untouchable. He's too good to be true. Too good to be right here in Merlin's reach, already settled in Merlin's heart.

And yet he is.

**

"I've always thought it would be interesting to do porn," Gwaine says, looking up at the ceiling. "I've thought about it a lot. I've wanted to do it."

"You'd be good in porn," Merlin murmurs, running fingers through Gwaine's hair, along his scalp. "You're... You'd be good at anything."

"I don't watch it myself," Gwaine says. "It doesn't really do anything for me. I need skin. But I've always been curious, you know? About what other people see in it."

Merlin stays quiet, stroking over and over behind Gwaine's ear, down the line of his rough jaw.

Gwaine turns to him, looks at him. "I want to know what it is, about seeing the people onscreen, that does things to people. What makes it so good."

"It's different things," Merlin shrugs. "Sometimes nothing. Sometimes anything."

Gwaine smiles. "It's more complicated than that. I want to know how it works, how it drives people crazy." He touches Merlin's chest. "I like being able to do that to people. To you."

Merlin huffs out a strange breath, a laugh, and brushes Gwaine's lips with the edges of his fingers. "You don't need to put in any special effort to drive me crazy over you."

"Well, that's good to know," Gwaine says, and drags him in for a kiss. He whispers against Merlin's mouth, "That makes us even."


End file.
